Fairy Tail's Loss
by Roslyn Ashley
Summary: Lisanna came back from Edolas and the guild is neglecting Lucy, Wendy and Juvia. When Lucy gets kicked out of her team she decides to leave the guild followed by the two others. What strange powers will the three mages acquire and what are they planning for the guild they once called home?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail's Loss. A story of how Lisanna returned from Edolas and brainwashed the guild into thinking Lucy and a few others are unwanted. :D Ok make sure you review if you want more chapters to this.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy quietly walked into the guild. Once upon a time she would have yelled "Good morning everyone!" , but now she was aware that no one would notice her. Well, almost no one. "Good morning Lu-Chan!" , greeted Levy with a smile. She motioned for Lucy to come sit with her. Levy was sitting at a table with Wendy, her exceed Charle , Juvia and Gajeel. Those were the only people in the guild that still talked to her. Everyone else was too caught up with 'Lisanna's adventures in Edolas' to notice that Lucy was still around. Some had even forgotten her completely!<p>

Lucy's POV

Don't get me wrong, I am very happy that Lisanna wasn't really dead. But ever since she came back everyone in the guild has been acting differently. Around me that is. Mirajane has always been friendly towards me. When I walked in the guild and ordered a milkshake she was more than happy to serve me. Now that Lisanna is back, she doesn't even turn around to face me when I call out to her. She is always chatting with Lisanna and when I try to order a milkshake she just waves her hand at me dismissively. They are siblings so I guess I can put up with that, but Team Natsu was an entirely different story. They have been going on missions without me and rejecting all my offer s of hanging out together. I however wasn't the only one feeling replaced. All the newcomers did. (by new comers I mean the people that joined the guild after Lisanna 'died' ) Wendy who was the kawaii little doll of fairy tail was now called an annoying brat when she interrupted conversations with Lisanna. They would tell her to come back later and learn to not bother adults. But the strangest thing that happened ever since Lisanna returned is that Juvia stopped bothering Gray. Even though she was always being rejected she was satisfied with the little attention being annoying granted her. Now she doesn't even have that. Instead of getting mad at her, Gray is completely ignoring her. Like she is not even there. And Gajeel… Well he never really had any friends but he always used to fight with Natsu and the others. Now they are all too busy.

Oh well. Me and the other rejected fairy tail members decided to suck it up. At some point the guild would get used to Lisanna being around and they would stop partying and being so enthusiastic . That's what me and all the others thought. Little did we now that the 'fun' was just beginning. Team Natsu and Lisanna just got back from the mission they took on without me. Lisanna scanned around the room from were she stood in the entrance and pointed towards me. Then Natsu walked over to our table with a serious look on his face and a giggling Lisanna behind him. Erza and Gray remained at the door with looks of guilt and sadness on their faces. "Lucy I have something to tell you.", Natsu said emotionlessly. I think I know what this is about so I mentally prepare myself. "What is it Natsu?", I said trying to sound brave when I was really hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. " Well you may know that me and Lisanna were really close childhood friends. I promised her that in the future I would form a team of 4 and she would be a part of it. Basically we are kicking you off the team."

I was about to say that I've been expecting this and that I understand when Lisanna started blurting out " Natsu said that you're never any help on jobs. You hide in your clock spirit while others do all the work and then you whine about having to share the money. Not to mention that you are extremely weak and you always get kidnapped! I am way stronger than you will ever be and weaklings like you have no place in the strongest team! " , she said with a cocky smile. Then she dragged Natsu away.

Levy's POV

Lisanna is different. She was one of my best friends before she disappeared but now she seems like a bich. She was always very sweet and the centre of attention by default. I've never heard her badmouthing a person before. What the hell was her problem with Lu-Chan? After I heard all those harsh words come out of her mouth I knew the innocent and lovely Lisanna was gone. In her place now we have a heartless bich that always wants attention . Rage began building up inside of me when I saw Lu-Chan shaking violently. She stood up and made her way to the masters office. Wendy was in tears but we both knew that we had no right to stop her . She was leaving the guild.

Wendy's POV

I started sobbing when Lucy-San went into the masters office and closed the door. When she exits that office she will no longer be Lucy of Fairy Tail. Lucy-San is like a big sister to me and if she leaves the guild I'm going with her. I rushed up the stairs and barged into the masters office. I looked at him and noticed he was in tears too. Lucy just stood there clenching her fists. I stared down at her right hand and her emblem was gone. " LUCY-SAN YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE!", I yelled in between sobs. "Wendy you have to understand that I can't stay here. My own nakama rejected me. I was only a replacement for Lisanna ." "Luce-san I don't want to be in this guild if you leave. Take me with you!", I said as I stubbornly hugged Lucy's arm. She though about it for a moment and then nodded. " Juvia is going too.", we heard a soft voice say. Juvia stood in the doorway and stared at us sadly. "Even though you are Juvia's love rival, Juvia has always viewed you as a friend. Juvia doesn't want to be in a guild without you Lucy-san." At this point the master was having an emotional breakdown. "Losing three of my beloved brats in one day is a lot to handle, but I bid you all the best of luck. Maybe someday you will return to the guild", he said blandly.

Outside Charle said her goodbyes to Happy and Lily. She gave a silent goodbye to the rest of the guild who was partying about Lisanna joining Team Natsu. Then as she saw the three women exiting the masters office she joined them and they all left the guild for one last time unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then what do you think? Please review and let me know. Also some suggestions for what magic they learn would be highly appreciated! <strong>

**This is my first fanfic so if you didn't like it try not to hate on me too much! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter! Hooray! Well not really... This is a short chapter but don't worry I think the next chapter will be out before anyone even gets a chance to read this one. I am planning on writing the next one and updating later today but for now this is all I got. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

I watched as Lucy, Juvia, Wendy and Charle left the guild. I was instantly hit by guilt when I remembered how I kicked her off the team. I tried to be as smooth as possible but I guess I still got her upset. I was getting ready to go after her and apologize when a gleeful Lisanna clung onto my arm. She was babbling on about how we will have so much fun going on missions together, how strong she's gotten and some other shit I really didn't care about. I was about to tell her to shut up for once when I thought that having two girls crying because of me in one day would be too much. So then I was stuck having to pretend that I'm interested when all I wanted to do was comfort Lucy.

Erza's POV

Lisanna is full of shit. Me and Gray aren't buying her ridiculous story. Why does no one else see that she is lying? I am more than happy my childhood friend is back but she is so much different. And she is definitely jealous of Lucy. She is jealous that Lucy gets a warm welcome every time she walks through the doors, she is jealous that Lucy is adored by everyone without manners or being lady like and most of all she is jealous of the connection she has with Natsu. Lisanna could tell that these years she's been gone, she was replaced. And she didn't like that. You would expect Lisanna to come back from Edolas matured, not the haughty brat that she was but no, of course she would still wanna be the center of attention. She kicked poor Lucy out of our guild and there was nothing we could do to stop her. Me and Gray have decided to quit Team Natsu. Maybe then he will see that Lisanna is still a whiny little child and he will apologize to Lucy.

"Gray, let's go on this mission." , I said handing him a piece of paper. At that moment Natsu jumped up and came over to us. "Destroy a dark guild! Sounds great!", he yelled with excitement. A vain popped in my head. How could this idiot be so cheerful and want to go on a mission 20 minutes after he kicked Lucy out? "No Natsu. I think Lisanna would like you to stay here with her.", I said trying very hard to control my temper. Natsu started to say something else about how Lisanna is part of the team and she should come when I grabbed him by his collar and threw him back onto his seat. Then I showed the job request to Mira, she wished us good luck and me and Gray headed for the train station.

Lucy's POV

Wendy and Juvia (Charle is still there but I will not always mention her because you know she is there when Wendy is) walked me to my apartment and then headed to fairy hills so they could pack their clothes while my spirits took my furniture to the spirit world for safe keeping until I find a new house. I prepared a suitcase with my clothes and some other things including my jewels. When the last piece of furniture left was my desk I considered writing letters to the guild. Then I remembered how no one even noticed when we quit. If they couldn't notice their own 'nakama' leaving the guild without emblems, why would they notice letters? Just when I was about to cry Loki and Capricorn came back through their gates. "Shall we take the desk, princess?" , Loki asked looking concerned as he examined my slightly red eyes. "Yea, thank you for helping me.", I replied emotionlessly. 'Will this be the new Lucy?' I wondered. 'A cold hearted emotionless person because she's too afraid to get hurt again?' The sound of the doorbell made me snap out of my thoughts. I answered the door to find Juvia and Wendy with sad smiles on their faces. "Ready to go?" I asked. When they replied with a nod I picked up my suit case and locked my apartment door for good.

Gray's POV

When me and Erza arrived at the train station we read the time table. There was a train going to our destination departing in 2 minutes. We ran at full speed to the platform but didn't get there in time to board the train. We did however get there in time to see the train depart. And through one of the windows we saw Lucy, Juvia, Wendy and Charle staring back at us.

* * *

><p><strong>Thx to everyone that reviewed and followed. Special thx to Waternixie for the great magic ideas. I felt like this part of the story should be a separate chapter so that's why its so short if you were wondering :P Anyways cya next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Just like I said, here is the 3rd chapter. I'm sorry if it feels rushed but I really wanted to get this posted today so yea... Nothing much happens here. This chapter just talks about where they are staying and stuff. Next chapter they begin their training for magic, I promise! **

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

(I don't actually know if this is how trains work in fairy tail but let's just assume there are booths.) After Gray and Erza were out of sight it was silent until Wendy decided to speak. "Do you think they came here to make us stay?" , she asked. Lucy replied with a simple 'Tsk' and turned her head to look out the window. "Erza-san had luggage with her so I think they were going on a job.", said Juvia softly with a smile. Lucy was clearly enraged and Wendy was depressed so Juvia was the most cheerful one in the group. Juvia also wanted to be open about her emotions but she knew that someone had to be the optimist and the other girls were less than willing.

Juvia's POV

"So Lucy, where are we getting off?", I asked. Lucy had been silent all the way to the train station and she was the one to pick a train. She never told us where we were going or why. "I would recommend that we get off at the end of the line. This train stops at a small fishing village by the ocean. It's the focus point for a lot of magical energy so I figured it would be the perfect place to train.", she explained. Me and Wendy agreed straight away. After all our plan is to get stronger and show Fairy Tail that we are not people they should ignore. "But Lucy-san, were are we going to stay?", Wendy asked with a worried tone. As a response to that question Lucy grinned. "Don't worry Wendy, I've got everything planned out. My family owns a small house in that village. Furthermore I already have arrangements with the village people. We will give them magical aid when needed and they will give us food and money in return." Wendy and I were amazed at how organised Lucy was. After we were done with our questions all three of us realised how tired we were and drifted off to sleep.

Lucy's POV

"Lucy-san … LUCY-SAN WAKE UP!" I can hear someone yelling for me to get up but I really don't want to go yet… I was having such a nice dream … "Just five more minutes…" I mumbled. "Ugh. Wendy let me do this.", I heard a deeper voice say. Then I felt ice cold water splash on my face witch caused me to jump up in shock. Turns out Juvia slapped me. I groaned in disappointment when I realised I was now fully awake. "Sorry Lucy but you weren't waking up. This is the last stop and if we don't get off now we will end up back in Mangolia.", Juvia said as she picked up our bags and headed for the exit.

When we got off the train a crowd of fisher men welcomed us. Then a chubby old man with a mustache dressed in fancy clothes stepped out of the crowd and spoke to us. "Are you the wizards that have come to train here?", he asked. I had to bite my own tongue to stop myself from laughing at his abnormally high pitched voice. I glanced at Wendy and Juvia to see them doing the same. I nodded and he grinned. Then he began his _veeeeery_ long and boring welcome speech. By the time he was done all of the fishermen that came to welcome us had left . "I hope you enjoy your stay here at our humble village." And with that he walked away.

Wendy's POV

After that man's speech, Lucy-san lead us to the house we would be staying at. It was about as big as her apartment back in Mangolia and it was already furnished. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a lounge room and a small kitchen. If you stand in the balcony you have an amazing view of the ocean. I would be sharing my bed room with Charle just like in fairy hills, and Juvia would share a room with Lucy.

After we moved in the house and put all our things away, Lucy suggested that we go get some breakfast at a café. After all, we were in the train overnight with no food and our stomachs were growling really loudly. We found a really nice café by the sea shore. All of us shared a massive stack of pancakes with maple syrup. After we were sure that we couldn't have any more to eat, Juvia payed and we were off exploring the village.

Lucy's POV

We passed by many interesting -looking shops when we were running around the village but we decided to stop at the library. I heard they had lots of ancient books on magic so I wanted to take a look. Wendy was eager to see the baking guides since she was a cake fanatic (yes Wendy likes cake too), while Juvia ran off to the fashion section mumbling something about 'showing Gray-sama how attractive she can be' . To my surprise, the magic section was silent and empty. All the books looked like they have been on the shelf for years. After about five minutes I was holding a tall pile of thick books when I tripped and fell flat on my face. I rubbed my forehead with my hand while attempting to get up but stopped when I noticed an ancient looking book under the bookcase. I dragged it out, brushed off the dust and read the title. 'THE ORIGIN OF MAGIC'

* * *

><p><strong>And like that we end the 3rd chapter! I'm sorry that the story itself on this chapter isn't 1000 words but I wrote and uploaded this one on the exact same day as chapter 2 and I'm tired :( <strong>

**Anyways if you have any recommendations for the next chapter or if there is something you specifically want to see in the story then let me know. Cya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know I have been gone for a while... Its just that i didn't get enough reviews to get me off my lazy ass and write. I still love you guys for reading and following, but ya know, the more reviews I get the sooner I post. **

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Lucy's eyes widened as she stared down at the book she held. "Why would a book like this be forgotten under a bookshelf?" she mumbled to herself. She went over to the reading section of the library, sat down on a stool and opened the book. She looked at the first page with the contents.

Where does magic come from?

How to harvest the true power of magic?

The fire realm

The water realm

The earth realm

The air realm

The lightning realm

The metal realm

The poison realm

The demon realm

The death realm

The weapon realm

The transfiguration realm

(You get the idea. It's an extremely thick book with information on every realm for every type of magic)

Then she turned to the next page.

Where Does Magic Come From?

'Humanity has had magic for millions of years. Some have stronger magic than others, but are no less oblivious to the true origin of it. In Earthland and Edolas, magic is stored in plants, in peoples bodies and is also in the air. Because those two worlds have all different types of magic, they have the weakest versions of it. Each type of magic comes from its own realm. Only by training in a magic's true realm can one have true power over it.'

How can we harvest the true power of magic?

'As mentioned in the previous chapter, a mage must train in a magic's home realm to harvest its full potential. The only way to do that is by creating a portal to the desired realm. Each realm has a different ritual to open the portal. We advise that you select a realm carefully, because the portal will only reopen for your departure after you have completed your training.

Since the ritual to open the portal has magic involved, one must already be a mage. If a mage has not reached half of their maximum skill in the magic they practice, they can pick any magical realm to train in. If a mage has reached half or more of the maximum skill in the magic the practise, they can only train in the realm of their magic's element/nature.

NOTE:BEFORE YOU GO TO A DIFFERENT REALM TO BECOME STRONGER, NOW THIS. IF BY ANY CHANCE YOU PICK THE WRONG REALM YOU CANNOT RETURN UNTIL YOU HAVE COMPLETED TRAINING. IF YOU HAVE PICKED THE WRONG REALM AND HAVE HALF OR MORE OF YOUR MAXIMUM SKILL IN THE MAGIC YOU POSSES, YOU CANNOT TRAIN IN THE WRONG REALM AND THEREFORE CANNOT RETURN.

Lucy was left wide eyed by what she just read. This could be the answer to all their problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry your pretty little heads. This is just what Lucy read in the book she found. The next chapter wont take that long because I am looking forward to their training! Don't think that you're off the hook though. Next chapter will be up when I get at least 5 reviews! ;) ( Laughs like Renge from Ouran High school Host club) Until next time!<strong>


	5. Poll!

**I AM SO PISSED OFF ! I HAVE TO TYPE THIS OUT TWICE BECAUSE MY MUM TURNED THE FCKING INTERNET OFF WITHOUT TELLING ME! **

* * *

><p><strong>Ok you guys know this is the second time I am typing this so it will be crappy. I might fix it later. <strong>

**I made a poll about who Lucy will end up with ... Please vote. **

**Here are my replies to some reviews. Even if I dont reply to you, I still know you reviewed and I am still grateful for it ...**

**DerpyKanshii - **

**They are all going to the same realm. I just feel like Wendy has to man up. Thx for reviewing ...**

**CouplesAroundMeButMe-**

**Thank you for supporting me and for reviewing. I will make sure to update soon...**

**Ally-chan Ravenwood**

**I dont think I am gonna be that mean to Lucy so early in the story ( smirks ). I will update hopefully by the end of the week but I am still waiting for you to update on your story ( pouts )**

**Everyone make sure you check out Ally-chan's The Lion, The Lady and the Fairy. Its not completed yet but its an amazing story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I hope you guys wont hate me for the cold hearted responses, but at the moment I want to PUNCH THE WALL UNTIL MY FIST BLEEDS!<strong>

**The original one was more cheerful and I might take the time to delete this and retype it. I just felt the need to make these announcements. Thx for reading and following. Cya in a few days (?) **


	6. Chapter 5

**I got a chapter out! Hooray! It is a short one, but to my defense, this is all the inspiration I could gather. I wanted to hurry things along so I'm sorry if this seems too OOC. Btw the things they were talking about when Juvia was in her own little world will be included in the next chapter. They might also explain some of the question like 'Why didn't they say goodbye' so you can ask them next chapter if they are not answered.**

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

"Wendy! Juvia!" I yelled, completely forgetting that we were in a library. Of course, that earned me a smack across the head from the librarian. Rubbing my head I decided to look for my friends instead. I found Wendy in the cooking section drooling over a picture of an apple pie. "Where is Juvia? I found just the perfect way to get stronger!." I exclaimed with a proud smirk. Wendy blushed at my question and pointed a trembling finger to the isle across us. The art section? I sneaked up to Juvia and peeked at the book she was reading – correction – the picture she was staring at ever since we arrived. Instead of blushing like Wendy a tick mark appeared on my fore head. Juvia was staring dreamily at a portrait of a naked Gray. I slapped the book out of her hands and raised a brow in question. " S-sorry Lucy-san. This is the longest I've gone without admiring Gray-sama. I just needed my fix …" she said as her voice was getting softer and softer out of pure embarrassment. Wendy noticed I was about to snap so she quickly stepped in. "Lucy-nee ( those two are now like sisters so Wendy will call her Lucy-nee or neesan ) you said something about getting stronger?" At this I dismissed any sign of temper and proudly shoved the book in Wendy's face. She began to read out loud.

Juvia's POV

When Wendy finished reading my jaw dropped to the floor. Her eyes widened. I look back at Lucy who had a rather smug expression on her face. The whole 'realm' thing sounded like a great idea, but wouldn't we get separated? It would take years to complete training and who knows were that portal would spit us out when we are done. Also I really can't imagine little Wendy in an entirely different world all alone. I was getting ready to shoot down the idea when I was interrupted by an excited squeal. "Neesan ! This is PERFECT!" Wendy exclaimed. She didn't seem worried at all! " I know! When we are done, we will be even stronger than Makarov!" Lucy said, a little too loudly. The two continued to chat excitedly while I stood there lost in my thoughts. I was brought back into reality when I heard my name. " – don't you think so Juvia?" Lucy asked staring into my eyes, clearly hoping for a positive answer. "Uhh yea, sure." I said before she got suspicious. "Water realm it is then!" she chirped as she grabbed my wrist and ran top speed to the house, followed by Wendy. It was a little hard to concentrate on anything besides by legs getting skinned as I was dragged across the cement pavement, but this was my one thought at the time. 'What the hell have I agreed to?!'

With the help of Wendy, Lucy dumped me on my bed and rushed to the bathroom. Wendy rushed to the kitchen. I took the time to examine my bleeding knee and apply a band aid. When I looked up Lucy was patiently waiting for her, holding a bucket or water. Wait, why water? Before I could ask, Wendy stumbled into the room with sault and a pouch containing a turquoise powder. She poured the salt into the bucket as Lucy lightly shook it. "Are you ready Juvia?" Wendy asked. 'Ready for what?' I wanted to ask, but instead I said "Ehhhh?" "Off you go!" said Lucy, almost speaking too fast to understand. She spilled all the salt water on me. Then Wendy emptied out the pouch of powder on me. They read out loud some Latin spell out of the book we took from the library. Next thing I know I am laying on a marble altar, staring up at an indigo sky.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 5 for ya! I will try to write another chapter as soon as possible. <strong>

**Don't forget! I need at-least 5 reviews to update! ( It's ok. I wont hate you if you critisise me :P )  
><strong>

**Make sure you vote on the poll! Lucy's pairing could affect the entire story so it should be of your best interest to vote! Cya !**


	7. Chapter 6

**I have returned! With a crappy 500 word chapter ... I apologize. Here's whats up in the realms excluding Wendy's because I don't have enough time for that right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Juvia's POV<p>

I sat up on the altar, only to fall back down in shock. I was lying on an altar, which was on a pedestal, which was _casually_ floating on the surface of a bottomless lake. The lake itself was in the middle of what appeared to be a city square. On the perimeter of the lake was a cobble stone footpath leading to different buildings, also made out of a fine white marble. But the most shocking were the people. All female, with pale skin, elf like ears, hair a mix of indigo and aqua falling just below their shoulder blades and hazel eyes. They all wore flowing white dresses with dark blue lace and were barefoot. And they seemed happy to see me.

I got up and stood at the edge of the pedestal. I put my hand in the water, thinking that something felt odd about the lake. As I did that, magic circles appeared in the water, forming the perfect shape of a lily. Powerful jets of water shot up to the sky as if I just turned on a fountain. Within seconds more women appeared, but they were in armour. The one leading them lightly waved with her right hand, and the lake was immediately frozen solid. She slowly walked up to me, while the others worked to lead the crowd away. She held out her right hand and water in the shape of a sword slowly materialized. She tightened her grip as it too, froze into solid ice. She stabbed the frozen lake with her sword, making a giant cracking noise but not braking. Then the woman kneeled before me. "Welcome, Juvia Loxar, to the kingdom of the water maidens. We will treat you well and teach you our magic." She said with a much more gentle voice than you would imagine. "H-hai!" I stuttered, too stunned to give an intelligent reply. With that, I was led away to one of the many marble buildings by the lake.

**Explanation: Because the book to go to other realms is hidden, they don't get to train many humans. As a result, they are very excited when someone does come along :P**

Meanwhile…

Death Magic Realm ~

" Lucia Heartfilia." Began the raven haired warrior. " You have come to my lands, seeking power. Power is what you shall receive. You will train under me for three years, but be warned; I will not baby you through training. Not anyone can be a reaper, so do not expect this to be easy." "Hai." Was Lucy's simple reply. The tip of the woman's metal sword was at her throat, prepared to strike her if she made a wrong move. Lucy was a little afraid of what training would be like, but she convinced herself it was in favour of getting stronger. In favour of revenge. And the woman before her seemed like a promising teacher. She had raven black hair, reaching down to her knees. Her eyes were a light silver , and Lucy was convinced they would look terrifying in a death glare. Her skin could rival a dolls; it was smooth and had no flaws. She was wearing a dark grey skirt down to her knees and had armour like Erza's except the only design was a pentagram on the spot of her heart. In truth, she was superior to the scarlet haired mage. That made Lucy even more excited for training.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it peeps? Remember to vote on the poll if you already haven't! <strong>

**Good or bad, I need atleast 5 reviews for the next chapter to be up. So get busy! :P**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know, I am weak for only posting 300 words :( But hey! better than nothing! Don't worry everyone, Wendy is fine. Its just that I don't have any ideas for the sky magic realm yet. I will get to that later.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a boy named Eren. Titans were his trigger. Wait what?<p>

Erza's POV

This is unacceptable. Another day goes by and the guild still hasn't noticed. This marks 20 days. 20 days since Lucy, Wendy and Juvia left the guild. After Gray and I saw them in the train we knew they were not coming back but we wanted to believe they only took a mission.

~ Flashback ~

"That idiotic fire freak! How could he be so clueless? Even a dense jerk like him can see Lisanna is playing everyone!" Gray yelled in frustration, earning us glares and complaints from the people in the train station. As he began to ramble on I blocked out his voice and tried to think. 'Why am I taking a mission? Why am I not trying to comfort Lucy? Why did I not stand up for her? Why is that whore Lisanna doing this?' Questions I could not answer filled my head. They only stopped when we reached the train and saw that we missed it. When we reached the train and spotted the three disappointed eyes staring sadly at us.

~ Flashback End ~

Hell knows how Gray managed to stop me from cutting into the train and bringing them out. I wish he didn't stop me. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have lost my little sister, I wouldn't have lost my best friend. After that we rushed back to the guild, knocking down master's door and demanding answers.

Gray's POV

I remember it clearly. I remember seeing Lucy and the others on the train. I remember getting cuts and bruises while trying to hold back a weeping Erza. I remember a dark aura washing over the guild as she heard the words 'Lucy, Wendy and Juvia quit.' I remember her going berserk and beating the crap out of Natsu without giving an explanation, then storming out of the building. Why did Lucy leave? Did we really hurt her that much? Oh what am I even saying? OF COURSE WE DID! If being ignored and getting kicked out of your team isn't enough to make you leave, what is? Wendy and Juvia were so attached to her anyways, so them following her is no surprise...

Narrator's POV

Suddenly Gray realized that for once he was thinking. But then he remembered the situation he was in. Unconsciously discarding his shirt, he made for the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't ask you for 5 reviews this time, because I know I don't deserve them. Although if you are feeling nice, I still appreciate some! Also, I need some advice.<strong>

_**I have a friend at school who is new to Fairy Tail. She has watched like 50 eps. She is a fan of our beloved Gray-sama and has recently picked up his... habits. Seriously, we are having our usual fan girlish talks about cosplay vids and stuff like we do every day, when she suddenly starts unbuttoning her shirt. When I ask her "Wtf are you doing?" she looks down and and acts all surprised while doing her buttons again. I know she is only doing it to be funny, but I can't have a WILD EXHIBITIONIST hanging out with me O.O Help me before I start bringing a bag of glitter to school every day so I can throw it at her when she starts stripping. **_

**That would be all :P Cya!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! Ya you know ya love me. :P**

**At this point I will stop apologizing. I will try to update regularly but from now on you should expect 500 word chapters. Better than nothing right?**

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

Wendy sat on the pillow-like ground and cried. She didn't want to tell Lucy how afraid she was of being alone. Thinking back to it, she felt like a complete idiot. If she told Lucy that she was scared to be separated from her, perhaps she would have offered to come to the Sky Magic realm with her. Now she was in an entirely different world all alone.

Wendy's POV

I don't know how long I sat there sobbing. I didn't have the will power to stop. Not even when two hands wrapped around me from the back and pulled me into a hug. Realizing I should be alone, I stopped with the crying and turned to face whoever was behind me. It was a woman around 20 years of age. She had silver coloured hair up in a ponytail, and beautiful golden eyes. The lady looked down at me with a caring smile. "There is no reason to cry. We will take good care of you here." She said clearly, making sure I understood. "We are the sky maidens. The angels that protect humans from above." She motioned to three others behind her, who had similar features to her. They nodded and smiled at me lovingly. "My name is Alicia. I will be your mentor . Wendy-san, we want you to show Earthland what real sky magic is like." She offered a hand that I gladly took. Then Alicia's eyes flashed green and I quickly passed out.

Clair's POV ( Clair is Lucy's mentor btw )

This brat is pretty confident. And that's a good thing. I have only trained one human before, and he acted like a child! He is such an embarrassment to our sacred magic. I should have killed Zeref before he could go back to Earthland and call those unsightly blasts of dark energy death magic. If blondie can't master death magic within three years, she will not be permitted to leave.

Today is our first day of training and she is already late. Tch. Knew I couldn't trust her to wake up on her own. I walk up to her room to find her snoring lightly, still in bed. I quickly conjure up a bucket of ice cold water. "Sorry, brat" I muttered before emptying it on her. She jumped up at once and gave me a really suckish death glare. 'I will have to teach her.' I thought, before quickly returning the glare. I saw her shiver and slightly felt bad. "Training starts today. I expect you in the training grounds in 10 minutes sharp. I would hurry." I stated. After conjuring up a training outfit for her, I left the room.

~Meanwhile, in the Water Realm~

Juvia was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of her return to Fairy Tail and wedding to Gray when she was slapped awake by a fish. She opened her eyes in shock to find her mentor Caitlin smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry Juvia-san. You refused to wake up and we need to start your training." Juvia nodded sleepily while eyeing the fish that was used to slap her. 'Revenge…' she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Proof that Wendy lives on! <strong>

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and following. Also thank you for the advice on stopping my friend from stripping. It was funny really, on the day that we wear the dress instead of the uniform with the buttons, I saw her reach up to undo her buttons but there weren't any XD Also she somehow managed to half strip during dance practice -_-"**

**Don't forget to review and vote for the poll. Erza is now included because I am planning on making the two really close when they go back.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update but I have a cold, and a serious case of Soul Eater addiction. **

**Also hey! Exciting news! Me and stripper are going to write a fanfiction together! It's gonna be Soul Eater. If you haven't watched soul eater you are missing out so go watch it right now!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Time skip- 3 years~<strong>_

No one's POV

Clair stood in front of a wooden arch, decorated with black roses and thorns. Lucy stood before her bowing graciously. This was the first time in 5.000 years a human successfully completed training, so it was considered a big event. All the citizens of the death magic realm were gathered to see her go. "Lucy Heartifila, in these three years you have mastered the physical, spiritual and magical abilities required to make a fine Shinigami. There is only one thing you have to in order to go back." Lucy looked up eager to receive her task. Her mentor raised her sword and took a defensive position. "Kill me."

Lucy's POV

In my years here I have been taught how to read my opponents, predict their moves and find their weak point. I knew Clair was bluffing. She didn't actually want me to kill her. This was a final assessment, to see if I would accept the challenge, if I would show fear or hesitate about striking her down. But there was also the possibility that the only way to activate the portal is by spilling her blood. I gave her a cunning smirk as two daggers materialized in my hands. Either way, I was leaving this sickening, empty realm today.

Narrator's POV

Lucy charged first, aiming for Clair's stomach. Clair blocked as Lucy went for her chest. She dogged and blocked another attempt at her right side. Then Lucy landed a blow on her thigh. This pattern continued for 10 minutes until Lucy's daggers changed into scimitars. In one swift movement she sliced her opponents arms, making them fall limp by her sides (cutting veins as well). Clair was stunned, giving Lucy the opportunity to finish her. She let the daggers disappear and with one strong punch to the stomach, Clair went flying. Lucy slowly approached her dying mentor who coughed out blood and smiled. "Congratulations Lucy. You pass."

Lucy's POV

As Clair slowly died the portal began to react. At first all you could see was a combination of blue and green swirls, then the image would clear up and you could make out a valley, a river and a water fall. I approached the portal but before leaving , I turned around and smirked at the spectators, who seemed dumbfounded at the fact that the soft girl they took in emotionlessly slaughtered the person closest to her in the realm. I joyfully walked through the portal. My new life was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>My sick self is too bored to write about Wendy and Juvia at the moment so you will just have to make do with Lucy. She really turned into a self centered jerk :P<strong>

**I will let you know when the first chapter of our soul eater fanfiction comes out. Since stripper is better at writing than I am and we will be working together, I think it's gonna be pretty good!**

**As always,review and tell me what you think, any suggestions or criticism is welcome!**


	11. New Story!

**Hi guys!**

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but I have a chapter of something else for you. :)**

**I haven't been as lazy as you may think! **

**The fist chapter of my co-written fanfiction is out!**

**Me and stripper put a lot of work into it so it would mean a lot to us if you could check it out.**

**It's called "Two Stubborn Souls" and it's a Soul Eater fic.**

**We have made a new account because we are planning on writing more co-written fanfiction in the future so make sure u follow it!**

**If you enjoy it and review, please say that I sent you there because hey, who doesn't want to boast about their awesome reviewers?**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait but I was unbearably lazy to update. No hard feelings, right? **

**Also, apparently lines don't work on copy and paste so... sorry. **

Lucy's POV

I opened my eyes and I saw the sky. The sky was blue. I could feel the soft breeze, hear the rustling of leaves and the sweet song of forest birds. It took some effort to stand up. For some reason I felt like I hadn't used my legs for days.

I lay in the center of a clearing surrounded by my zodiac gatekeys. Clair had gotten rid of my silver ones, claiming that 'A reaper doesn't need weak celestial magic anyways, let alone common silver keys'. With a lot of reasoning she let me keep the gold ones, but their use was strictly forbidden during our training. Now that I'm free though, nothing will stop be from having some fun with them.

I slowly got up, stretched and walked over to a nearby pond. Arranging my keys in a straight line, I chose the most demanding spirit in my possession and dipped the key into the water. "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee. Aquarius."

The sound of a bell could be heard. In a flash of gold, the enraged mermaid rose from the lake. Aquarius flicked her long aqua hair at me as her face formed into a clearly pissed of expression. "Little brat! You ignore us all for years, then interrupt my date once again! AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU SUMMON ME OUT OF FILTHY POND WATER! DROWN!" She held her urn high above her head, gathering water for her giant wave attack. Tsk, she was way too confident. I am no longer a weakling who will sit there and accept her little hissy fits.

I stretched out my right hand as dark energy began to gather. This is the most basic ability I was taught. You channel your magic power to a body part; eg. your palm; and wait for thin layers to form under your skin. The more layers = more power. Then you use your reaper magic to turn it into a destructive dark sphere.

I pulled back my arm, a perfect dark purple sphere now resting in my palm. I released it with little force so that only the target would be destroyed. The target being Aquarius's urn of annoying water magic. My attack hit the middle of Aquarius's weapon, turning the beautiful pot into many pieces of broken clay.

"H-how?" she stuttered. I smiled innocently.

"Discipline is key, Aquarius. Take your temper out on someone else. When I summon you, you are here to obey my orders."

The spirit was stunned. She had obviously forgotten how a proper master acted. She had gotten too used to the easily manipulated little girl she knew as Lucy Heartfilia.

"Bring me a mirror. The water here is too murky to get a clear reflection."

Her mentor had told Lucy that once she returned to Earthland, she would have a new form and bear a new name. The name she would choose herself, but seeing what she looked like would be a good place to start.

"Why would you summon _me _to get you a mirror? Why not Virgo? Or even Aries?"

"Why would _you_, after being asked to complete the _simplest_ of tasks, s_till_ talk back? Are you _that_ useless, you talking fish?"

At this I gave her a questioning glance, but judging by the way she shivered and quickly went off to get a mirror told me it was more like a death glare.

Aquarius quickly returned holding a mirror about 2 meters long or so. She placed in on the ground in front of me, hesitantly bowed and left.

I stared hard at the mirror. An unfamiliar girl stared back at me.

**I know it sucks but there is worse out there, believe me. **

**I'm sorry about how slow the story is progressing but I don't want to rush any of it. I'm just not really ready to write about the other girls yet, you will just have to put up with it! :P**

**Please review and check out the SE fanfiction me and stripper are working on! ( info about that is in the previous chapter )**


	13. Response

**Hey all. Since you know me, it's way too early for another update. But I have to reply to a certain review as long as possible. **

**(Geez, I wish guests would make accounts. I can't PM them if they don't ...)**

_**BTW Everyone, I apologize in advance if you find this response somewhat rude. You know that I love all of you. It just made me a little mad because of the lack of common sense.**_

_**Dear Guest,**_

**I would normally take your opinion to consideration, since all reviews ( negative or positive ) are welcome. **

**What I will not accept however, is you leaving a comment about how the way I want the story to play out is "despicable" and should change. ( FYI next time you want to rudely insult my story, check your spelling. Despicable is spelled with an ****e, not an i.**** )**

**Not everyone has to like the story, but why do you have to be so rude? **

**Here is a tip for you :**

**Wait for the next few f*cking chapters to be published before jumping to the conclusion that Lucy is vile and cruel now.**

**This is just how the plot is. And it will not change based on one person's hissy fit. **

**If you only wait for more chapters your opinion about this would change. Don't go lashing at 500 word chapters like that.**

**Again, you could have atleast tried to be more polite. If you feel so strongly about Lucy putting Aquarius in her place, then maybe this story is not for you.**


End file.
